


True

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Luke can't wait to get home after a case.





	True

**Author's Note:**

> theme : free for all  
> Prompt : Any, any/any, i woke up wanting to kiss you  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/880229.html?thread=106290277#t106290277

It’s the wee small hours of the morning by the time they finally wrap the case up and, if anyone is feeling the same way as Luke, they just want to get the hell out of here, put as much distance between them and this place as humanly possible. Except it is the wee small hours of the morning which means the pilot is fast asleep and Emily decides not to wake him, decides that they should all head back to the hotel, catch a few hours shut-eye before wheels up as early as possible. So for the fifth night in a row, Luke tosses and turns on a lumpy mattress, listens to Reid mumble science in his sleep and, when the alarm goes off, he feels like he hasn’t slept at all. 

Some of the team manage to grab a couple more hours as the plane makes its way across the country but Luke’s not that lucky. Instead he takes the time to do some paperwork - one less thing to do when he gets into the office - and counts the hours until they’re back at headquarters. 

Emily makes it clear to them that she’s not expecting them to report to the office and most of the team take her at her word, off to their cars without ever going near the elevator. Only Luke and Emily head upstairs and while Emily turns in one direction, into the bullpen and up to her office, Luke takes a different path entirely. 

He’s never been much for computers but the soft whirr of Garcia’s babies relaxes him the second he walks in the outer door. So too does the riot of colour that greets him, all her ornaments and figurines decorating her desk, the bright patterns of her desk, the solid shades of her jewellery, the flash of happiness in her eyes and the smile on her face when she stands to greet him. 

“You’re back,” he hears her say as he tears his eyes away from her, turns and closes the internal door firmly behind him. He turns back to her then, sees how close she is standing to him and he can no more stop himself from reaching for her than he could stop himself from breathing. His hands land on her face and he pulls her flush against his body, presses his lips to hers and kisses her hungrily. He pours all the pent up longing of five days without seeing her into that kiss and she returns it just as fiercely, her arms winding their way around his neck, fingers moving up to tangle in his hair as she opens her mouth under his. 

When he comes back to himself, somehow they've moved so that her back is against the door, the bodies pressed together and his forehead is touching hers. He's breathing heavily, so is she and, characteristically, she's the first to recover her powers of speech. "To what do I owe such a welcome?" Her eyes are dancing and he thinks she's going for flirty, but the breathless tone of her voice undoes that a little. 

He takes a deep breath, runs a finger down her cheek before he responds, liking the way it makes her shiver. He doesn't mention anything about the particulars of the case; she was right there with them at the other end of a computer, she knows how bad it was. "I woke up this morning wanting to kiss you," he tells her. His voice sounds ragged, even to his own ears, and her eyes widen as she gives a little gasp. "And when I saw you... I needed to kiss you... I couldn't wait." Even though he knows they're breaking their own carefully, meticulously followed rule of no PDA on company time, he can't bring himself to care. "I missed you, Penelope." 

She smiled and her eyes look suspiciously shiny. "I missed you too." She leans in, kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you're home." 

Luke slides his hands slowly down her body before entwining their fingers together. "You want to get out of here?" 

He's hoping for a yes but from the way her face falls, it's not going to be that easy. "I would love to, but I have to finish putting the file together and-"

She stops when he kisses her, briefly this time. "You mind some company?"

Her eyes light up even as she bites her lip. "You don't have to-"

"Penelope." Her name is accompanied by a squeeze of her hands. "I don't mind. You're worth waiting for." 

Her happy smile tells him it was the right thing to say and what's more, it has the added bonus of being true.


End file.
